


Bloody Case

by Firesplash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Crime Scenes, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Werewolves, forensic anthropologist Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesplash/pseuds/Firesplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted a quiet life. Really. No more action. Just quiet and boring. He was back in Beacon Hills. Back with his Dad and his best friend Scott. He'd do a boring job. Something to be occupied with. Something to take his mind off things. </p>
<p>But it looked like death was just following him.</p>
<p>And then there was Deputy Hale.<br/>Sexy Deputy Hale.<br/>Sexy Grumpy Deputy Hale.<br/>He was so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Case

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Precious_Little_Stardust](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Little_Stardust) for beta reading my fic! (So.. if there are any more overlooked mistakes.... it's all her fault now <3333 XD)

_His lungs burned. The breath rattled. Every muscle in his body ached._  
But he couldn't stop.  
He had to run.  
Run and run.  
He was almost there.  
His thoughts sprinted through his head. He couldn't stop.  
The time was running out.

   
 _"It's over, Mr. Stilinski. You loose!"_

   
 _He could hear the man laughing. Laughing at him. It was a cold and low sound. He knew he would never forget this sound. The wind blew. Icy and strong. He reached out with his trembling hand, red from the cold._  
"Please! It doesn't have to end like this!  
"You should have listened to me."  
"Please! Just... just let him go! You can have me! Please!"  
Pleeeeeaaaasseee!

 

   
Stiles woke up with a gasp, shivering, wet from the sweat, sitting upright in his bed. His hands clenched into fists, crawling at the sheets. His heart raced and his mind still worked around his nightmare. His nightmare. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair.

"Fuck." He let himself fall back against his covers. A look at the alarm clock told him that it was still early in the morning. 4 am to be precise. How was this his life? He lay his arm on his head, covered his eyes, and sighed again. There was no way he'd be able to fall asleep again. Well, not if he wanted to go through another nightmare. And he didn't. Nope. He resigned. Thank you very much.

After a while he looked out of his window. It was still dark and quiet. So quiet. It was unfamiliar after all the years in New York. New York was a loud town. The town that never sleeps. He had been used to it. The voices, cars, music, everything. But now he didn't miss it at all. So yeah, it was unfamiliar, but it was nice, too. He'd get used to it. That's what he told himself. And he believed it. It was his home town after all. He smiled when he remembered his life in this town, smiled at the thought of of his Dad, his best friend Scott. He'd seen them while he lived in New York, visited them. Sometimes. But he did have his weekly Skype calls with his Dad and his best friend. So there was that. He hadn't been alone, hasn't felt alone most of the time. He had a few friends in New York, colleagues. And most of all he had had a lot of work to do, so he never had time to feel alone or bored. There had always been things to do, new things to study and learn about. It had been fun. It had been nice.

And it was over now.

   
Stiles grunted and heaved his legs out of the bed. If he wasn't able to sleep, he could do much better than just lying around. He changed into his jump suit, drank a glass of water and stretched his body. His alarm showed 4:43am, so he had a lot of time until he'd have to get ready for work. His new job in his old town. Nothing special, though. He just wanted something to be occupied with, maybe to help a few people. The young man – He was almost 27. His birthday would be in a few weeks. But that wasn't really old, right?! - locked the door behind him, went through the floor, down the stairs and right through the hall of his hotel. He'd just been in town for a week. His things were still packed up and most of his boxes just waited for him in his father's house. He just had the things he really needed in his hotel room but he really hoped he'd find somewhere to live soon. A nice flat or even a house. He didn't really need much space. But he'd take what he get. Everything was better than a hotel room. It wasn't that bad, really, he could live in it for a while, but he wanted his own home. Somewhere safe and something that belonged to him.

The fresh morning air was a relief after his nightmare and Stiles just stood there for a while, breathing in deep, watching his breath in the cold air. He listened to the sounds of the little town. There was a car on the road nearby, a cat meowed, trees rustled. He smiled, looked around and started to run in a slow pace. It felt good and after a few miles he stepped up. He could feel his muscles work, loved the subtle ache which announced the stiffness he would have after the run. He wasn't much of a runner, but he liked this. Running through the streets during the early morning, clearing his head. He needed this. The houses went by, most of the people in it still sleeping, and it wasn't very often that he saw a light in the windows. It was still too early. But he had enough street lamps on his way, so he didn’t have to worry about not finding his way back. Beacon Hills wasn't as big as New York was and it was his home town, but he still wouldn't bet on himself not being able to get lost. It had been a few years. Things changed, the town changed. Nothing stayed forever.

   
Nothing happened as he ran through the town and back to his hotel. Nothing at all. It was almost too good to be true. He could see the sun behind the treeline and hear the birds singing, welcoming the new day as he took on the last few steps on his way back. The dull sunshine let the ice sparkle that had formed over night. The sun was nice but it would be a cold day anyway. Maybe there'd even be snow if the temperature wasn't going up again.

He let the door shut, raced into his room to drink a new glass of water, before he enjoyed a hot shower and got ready for work. It wasn't long before he had to go, and he grabbed something to eat and coffee on his way to the Sheriff's Department.

 

 

  
"Morning, Sam", he greeted the older woman behind the desk in the entryway, winked at her when she greeted him back. He knew almost everyone in this department. He grew up in this building, visited his Dad, the Sheriff, a lot. Especially after his Mom died and he couldn't be left at home alone. There hadn't been a babysitter to watch over him every time, so he just had stayed at the station with his Dad. Samantha, he always called her Sam, even knew him since when he was still young and small and couldn't run properly through the floor. Not that this had stopped him from doing it after all. So it was nice to see familiar faces. He could do this. He knocked on the door to his father's office, greeted him and let the man hug him.

"Good morning to you too, Dad. And here's your coffee." Stiles smiled and handed one of the cups in his hands over. "Aaaand I'm happy to work here with my beloved and only father, with whom I'll be able to spend the breaks and watch over his delicious and healthy meals." He smiled even more, earning himself a grunt and an eye-roll. He could hear the man murmur something, probably something not really nice, while he shoved his son out of his office.

"Go and make yourself useful, son."

"Love you too, Dad!" Yeah, he loved his Dad. This man was awesome. And he'd totally cast an eye at him and his eating habits. He hadn't been able to do this for a long time. He had to catch up!

 

 

  
Uuugh.

Okay. So, this job? Boooooring.

Though that's what he wanted, right? Something to just be occupied with, to have something to do. He didn't want thrilling and adventurous. That's what he had in New York, what constituted his life the last years and had almost cost him his life, had cost the life of others. Boring was good. It had to be. Boring meant that he wouldn't be surprised by anything and that he wouldn't do something stupid. Stupid in terms of life threatening. He'd get used to it. Hopefully.

He looked over the boxes in this room, full of papers, which all waited for him to be sorted and digitized. It wasn't his dream job, but he'd handle it. He wasGrze..... Okay, no. Not even in his thoughts would he mention his real name. The only people who were able to pronounce it properly were his Dad, his Mom and himself. And only two of them were left. He was Stiles Stilinski after all and a few boring documents wouldn't be his death. Not even if he wasn't able to think about the cold cases because he wasn't authorized to reopen them without the permission of the sheriff or another deputy. He just had to copy them and make sure that they would all find their way into the digitized world. He pushed his feet off the floor and let himself spin around in his chair while he looked over the boxes and papers in the room. Just why did he decide to take this job again? He grabbed for one of the papers, tapped quickly on the keyboard and filled the new digital document with all the needed information. He could do this. He wouldn't die of boredom before he finished this job.

 

 

   
Stiles groaned when he lifted two heavy boxes all at once and carried them through the halls. As if there weren't enough of this in his little room already. No, of course there were even more he had to go through. And he had to carry them all on his own to his office. Wasn't this a job for apprentices? Or interns? Where were they when they were needed?! And why did he have to do this on his own? He tried to look around the boxes in his arms – he didn't want to walk into a wall or anything or anyone else. He had better things to do, thanks. - but most of the time he wasn't very successful. He did it, though. He walked through the corridors, didn't walk into a wall and didn't run into anyone. Thanks to all the people who saw him coming and avoided him. And he only tripped over his own feet, like, twice! Well.... and then there was this other time. But that was just because of the evil water cooler who just existed to make his life worse and hadn't been there when he first walked this way. Seriously! And of course there had been the possibility to take one box at a time and do the walk twice but why would he do that if he could do it in one run? Where would have been the challenge in that?!

Besides he could see the door to his office now and it was only a few feet away! He was almost there. Just a few more steps and.... and he ran into the door that opened just in front if him, because of course he did. Why wouldn't he? Murphy's law just said it all. That's why he let out a surprised and manly – very manly!! - shriek, dropped the boxes and tumbled to the ground. Not without dragging the man, who had left the room, with him though. Of course not. They landed on the papers that had been flying to the floor, too. It was chaos. And Stiles resisted the urge to sob a little bit because it had just been a few more steps. Just a few! And now he'd have to clean everything up before he could do the job he was supposed to do. Why? Why was this his life? He could swear that there had to be someone, somewhere, who watched over him and enjoyed every false step he made. Every time he dropped something, every thing he ran into. Seriously. Not funny, like, at all.

 

"Can't you watch your step?” he heard a deep voice rumbling near beside him. Well, it was really nice to know that the other male was such an understanding person. It had been really hard to carry all the boxes. God knows how he even managed to do this all the way up to this door. He had been almost there and he hadn't wanted to drag someone down with him and... wait. What?

"Sorry, what?" Stiles just stared at the deputy who was still sitting on the floor with him. This man was really serious, wasn't he? "Well, excuse me, but I wasn't the one yanking the door open out of nowhere and running over the poor colleague while doing so!" He pulled himself together, cast a glance over the chaos he had caused and was already planning how to tidy it up as fast as he'd be able to. His life. Really. He took a while before he looked at the person who he was talking to again and.... oh. Why didn't he recognize this before? This deputy was sexy! Broad shoulders, black hair, beautiful eyes, and even in his uniform Stiles could guess just how many muscles the man was hiding in it. The eyebrows that seemed to judge Stiles altogether though, they ruined the picture. Not to mention that Mr. Broody and Judgmental seemed to think that this was all Stiles' fault. Which it was, technically. But he wasn't the only culprit in this case! The deputy had also done his bit. He had opened the door! Maybe Stiles could have gone twice so he wouldn't have had too much to carry and would have seen the door. But that didn't change the fact that this guy ran into him too!

 

"I said: "Can't you watch your step? What? Are you deaf now too?!", deputy McGrumpy asked while standing up again, stroking over his uniform. "And I didn't _yank_ the door open." He even accentuated it with his fingers. Mr. my-eyebrows-can-judge-you-more-than-the rest-of-my-face-could air quoted him! "But I simply walked out of the room. Through the _door_. Like everybody else does." His green, no, brown – wait, was that a bit of blue in these eyes, too? Who on earth did have such wonderful eyes? Was this man even real? Did they award such things? Did this guy have a shelf full of awards for his unique eyes or the rest of his looks at home? - eyes looked over the papers and boxes on the floor. Stiles watched while the dark eyebrows moved, speaking their own language. And there it was again. This judging look on the deputy's face.

"But it seems that you're not even able to mind.... Are these documents important?" Stiles saw the guy's hand stretching out for one of the papers, so he just slapped it away and started to clean up. This was his job. Not Mr McGrumpy's!

"Yes they are! And I can do this on my own. I don't need your help!" Okay. This probably sounded a bit more childish than he intended it to be. But Stiles really wasn't in need of his pity. He didn't need his help. The guy seemed to have better things to do than helping him anyway. He wasn't even able to acknowledge the importance in why Stiles had to carry the boxes all at once. Pfff, amateur.

 

Stiles was sure that he heard the man muttering while walking away without another look at him. But if he did glance over, he would have been able to see him rolling his eyes. He didn't, though. So he just picked up the papers, put them back into the boxes and carried them the rest of the way to his little office, so he would be able to finish his work, finally. This day really wasn't going to become any better. Ugh.

 

 

  
"Bye, Dad!"

"See you tomorrow, son", the sheriff shouted after the younger man, who was on his way outside. He almost didn't manage to avoid running into someone on his way to the exit. This was the second time this day. He really needed to get home. It just really wasn't his day. But anyway, when was a day his day, huh?

"Sorry, dude. I didn't see you co-" Oh. This couldn't be real. He looked at the person he almost ran into and sighed. Yep. It so wasn't his day today. He could already physically feel the scowl on the face of this man in front of him and Stiles couldn't even be mad about it. But it wasn't that he _tried_ to run this poor deputy over again and again. It just happened. Sometimes. "Sorry. Really, man. I don't do this on purpose, you know. It has to be your presence. Not that people just walk into you because of it. Especially me. I don't intend to run into you! It’s just, it’s not that I don’t see you coming – who could overlook you, really? But … well, I don’t really pay attention when I walk if you haven’t noticed … it's not that you're not a person I wouldn't like to run into. I mean... look at you", he just made a gesture, pointing at the man in front of him and his gorgeous body. He had to be blind to not acknowledge this. Which just made the dark eyebrows move again. These eyebrows! Seriously. How did he even do that? Was there a dictionary for them? Did he fail to get it on his first day of work? "But, like I said, it really wasn't my intention. To run into you, that is. Whether this afternoon or now. Or at any time." He looked at the deputy – Hale. D. S. Hale, the name tag told him. - and tried to read him. He was used to people judging him, thinking that he was weird, or just being generally annoyed by his entire presence and all his words. He didn't mind. He didn't want everyone on earth to like him. God, he was an asshole if he wanted to be. Which was a lot of times really. He had a good heart and he cared about people, cared about his family and friends. But he wasn't an angel either. He wouldn't argue about that.

"Just... watch out the next time, kid."

 

Stiles just stared after Hale while he walked away. Again.

Kid. Kid?! Just how old did this guy think he was? He was almost 27! He didn't look like a child! Or a teenager for that matter. He was a grown up man. Not everyone could walk around with all these muscles!

He huffed, still standing on the same place where the guy – Hale – had left him, still looking the way the man had gone to. This job would either be the good or just be the worst thing in his life. And Stiles was sure that this deputy would play a very important role in this decision.

 

His dad looked confused when he saw him, still standing near the exit and just starring into the empty hall. Yes, he had been leaving ten minutes ago. No, it wasn't weird that he was still here. Nothing special about that. So he just waved his dad good-bye and started to move again. He really needed his bed. Or his sofa. He wasn't picky right now.

He sat in his car and sighed, looked out of the window for a while and just let his thoughts calm down. The sun was already gone and the stars sparkled in the sky. It would be a cold night. Which is why he leaned over and started the heater, waited for it to warm his car before he'd drive home. He could see his breath in the cold winter air, listened to the few sounds he could hear in his car. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the peace. He had been yearning for it. He hadn't just left his life in New York out of nothing. And he could already feel the difference. He felt better, his body and soul felt better. He had nightmares, yes, but it wasn't as bad as a few months ago. He wasn't alone in this big city anymore and he could just go over to his dad if he wanted to. Or if he needed it. But as good as it was, he still wasn't used to it. And the most exciting thing this day was deputy Hale, which he really wasn't sure to be a good thing with all the judging eyebrows and scowls and all that.

 

He waited a few more minutes before he made his way home. Well, to the hotel but this was his home at the moment. He would just drive there, order some food and don't do anything exhausting. He didn't want to sit in a restaurant, be in public or be in the chaos of the town's life. He just wanted his bed or the couch and a good film. He didn't care if it would be on TV or Netflix, he just wanted to be entertained and let everything from this day fall off. It was a good plan and he really looked forward to it. Eating, relaxing, showering and going to bed. Preferably without any nightmares.

 

He sang along a song on the radio when he parked his car on the hotel parking lot. The drive home had been nice and calming and he felt better now after he had to concentrate on driving. It was still a nice and calm evening. He even chose a film on his way here. So it was Netflix that would entertain him today. And after that he would just take a hot and long shower and go to bed. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night, so Stiles hoped that it would be better tonight. He could use it. He opened the door of his car, grabbed his keys, stepped out and.... fell. In the parking lot. Into the dirt. Who the hell placed their garbage next to his car?! Although it didn't really feel like garbage bags. Or dirt. It wasn't really hard or soft. And the more he thought about it, he was sure he didn't really want to know. It was cold and wet and... he knew this smell. But this just couldn't be right. But of course he fell directly on it when he didn't pay attention to where he put his feet or on what he stepped on. Because of course he did. It was just this day, wasn't it? If there was something he could fall on or run into, he would do it. Seriously, what was it with this day?

He slowly sat up, took a look at what was right next to him and almost screamed. Almost. He looked at the parking area, the lively hotel and the street nearby. There wasn't anyone or anything odd. And nobody seemed to have seen something weird or unusual. They all lived their lives. He saw a couple walking hand in hand into the hotel, flirting, laughing. There were only a few cars in the parking area and they were all dark. It was a cold evening and there wasn't anybody here. It was just him. He looked again at the cause of his fall, took a closer look at his wet hands and the fluid on it. He must have gotten it on his hands when he tried to break his fall. There had to be something in his hair too. Eww. Why was he always the lucky one, huh?

 

It took a few minutes before he was able to let the shock sink in and think about it clearly. He just wanted to have a peaceful evening. Was that really too much to ask? It looked like it, yes. He sighed again and resisted the urge to rub his hand over his face or run it through his hair. He couldn't risk it. His evening was damned anyway but he really didn't need to make it even worse. And so he just stood up, searched for his phone and tried not to touch anything more than he had to while he called his dad. He was exhausted and just slumped down in the car seat. It probably wasn't a good idea and he would hate himself as soon as he had to clean it up. But he just hadn't the strength or will to stay in the cold and wait. He was already freezing. He felt as cold as he was dirty and he really needed something nice right now. So he just leaned over and started the heater, listened to the sounds of the call while he waited for his father to pick up. If he had to wait – and he would have. It was going to be along night. - then he would do it in his warm car.

 

"Heyyyyy, Daaad", Stiles said when he heard the familiar voice of the sheriff on the other end of the line. He could only imagine the irritation on his dad's face. Stiles had just left, had called it a day and there wasn't any reason to call. Not when the sheriff was still at work. Except now there was. "You know the hotel I'm staying in, right? And I bet there are some bored deputies who really could use some action, am I right? And before you ask: no, I'm not in trouble. Well, I don't think I am. Not really. If you don't count the dead body next to my car over which I fell. In my defense, I didn't really expect that." It had to be this day. It had to be! There wasn't any other logical explanation. It was cursed. He should have just stayed in bed and called in sick or something. "Yep. A dead body. Funny, isn't it? Yeah, I didn't think so too. I guess they have been dead for a while now. I didn't really look close enough. And it's freezing outside. So I can't be sure right now. But, I could really need some help because... you know, there's a dead body next to me and it's fucking cold and I think there's blood on me. Ew..... I'm in the car. And no, I didn't see anyone." He hadn't even seen the body over which he had tumbled. In his defense, he reeeally hadn't expected a dead body when he stepped out of his car. Really. I mean, who would have?

"Yeah, thanks dad. See you soon."

 

The phone was tossed onto the dashboard and Stiles leaned back into the seat. He took another look at the body – A man. He hadn't payed attention to this little detail before. - and groaned. He tried to find a solution for this. Why here? Why next to his car? Did the murderer know? Or was it just his bad luck? Was it even a murder? It seemed so. But he really couldn't be sure right now. And he shouldn't even think about it. But what else was he supposed to do while he waited for his dead and the others? They wouldn't take long but it was long enough for his brain to begin to calculate. He really wasn't looking forward to this. He was still freezing. He wouldn't get enough sleep, if any sleep at all. And he was wet and dirty. Blood and dirt....

Fuck his life.


End file.
